


moving day

by ficfucker



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, just some ghoul boys being tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: shane and ryan finally get a house together





	moving day

Shane gently kicked the front door open, glanced around the main room, set down the tower of cardboard boxes he had been carrying, and announced, “Hey, new house, it’s us, the ghost hunters!” 

Ryan, who was right behind Shane with more boxes, giggled, and said, “I background checked. Ghost free here.” 

“Perfect!” Shane dusted his hands off on the thighs of his jeans. “Fresh start. I can do my uh, I can bring my numerous corpses here, perform my little black magic rituals, and make  _ sure _ we have some fresh hauntings.”

“Can I have  _ one _ night in this house without jumping to the conclusion I-I’m going to die?” Ryan sat on the floor and took out a key knife, slicing the tape of the top of one of the boxes- the one labeled ‘books’. He knew he really shouldn’t be opening any of them, not yet, not before they got most of the furniture in (like, you know, the bookshelves), but he was too excited to act rationally. 

“It’s our first night,” Shane pointed out. 

Ryan looked up at his tall, tall friend and squinted. “And I’m sure every night following this you’re going to-you-you’re gonna find  _ some _ way to terrify me into leaping into your arms.”

“Shit, Ryan, how’d you know?”

“Lucky guess,” he deadpanned. 

The two of them had been dating a few years now and after months of discussing it, they had finally decided to buy a house of their own. No more driving back and forth between each other’s apartments when they wanted to spend time together. No more “Oh fuck, can you grab my glasses in the morning? I forgot them at your place”. 

A whole new chapter for them both. 

Ryan was most excited to decorate an entire house, make it his, and best of all, share it with the man he loved. 

Shane just seemed eager to get settled in fast so they didn’t have to spend a week hauling chairs and shelves in rooms and up stairs. 

And they did exactly that for the rest of the afternoon; carrying in their kitchen setup, Shane managing a chair in each hand while Ryan struggled to carry one on his own. The table they worked together on, with a lot of complaints from Shane, close to “Christ, Ryan, lift it higher, you’re not really that short, are you?” each time. 

Then some shelves, a couple boxes of dishes and silverware, at least enough to get them started while all their belongings were up in the air, a few framed paintings that Ryan particularly liked, and the one vase that Shane insisted they kept for no reason other than he was the one who had found it at an antique store. They spent more time than either would like to admit putting together their metal bed frame, the first time assembling it and realizing the whole thing was backwards and having to switch it around so the mattress would sit properly. 

By sunset, Ryan and Shane were sitting in a nearly empty living room on the hardwood floor, eating the Chinese food they had order about twenty minutes ago and rummaging through Ryan’s book collection. 

“Surprised you kept these,” Shane commented, setting his rice down and pulling out his two copies of Into The Wild. 

Ryan swallowed. “We might have different opinions on McCandless, but no way am I ditching books,” he said. “I think your Jurassic Park books are in there somewhere, too.” 

Shane read The Lost World in a little less than three days, chewing through it not long after he had read the first book, loving the science, the chaos theory, the conservationist and naturalist themes against capitalism. Ryan liked the movies, but thought the books were too wordy and got lost with all the computer coding and DNA sequencing talk. 

With their differences in literary tastes, it made Shane happy that Ryan had thought to pack their books separately, to have them organized. 

“Let’s quit the ghost hunting, I just wanna eat and review food all the time,” Ryan said, more to himself than Shane, shoveling wontons into his mouth. 

“So no ‘first night new house’ investigating?” Shane asked, teasing. He opened another box and found Ryan’s Dean Koontz collection, a mix of paperbacks and hardcovers. 

“I already told you, dude, no ghosts here. I made sure.” 

Shane finished his lemonade and asked Ryan for a sip of his coke. Ryan rolled his eyes but offered out his drink, fishing around for the last wonton in his soup. 

Shane leaned over and, instead of catching the straw in his mouth, he kissed Ryan on the cheek. “Thanks, buddy,” he said, casual as ever. 

Ryan huffed air out of his mouth, obviously too surprised by the sweet gesture to return it. “Smooth,” he muttered, the smile in his voice overpowering the sarcasm he was attempting.

Stretching out, Shane yawned, finished with his rice and chicken. “We should get to bed, I’m sore from carrying everything you couldn’t manage.” 

Ryan wheezed and slurped down the rest of his soda. “I bet I could carry your ass to bed.”

“Up  _ those _ stairs? You’d break your back, little man!”

Ryan stood, wearing Shane’s GREAT shirt, and cracked his back, then his knuckles, before offering out a hand to his boyfriend who was still sitting there, grinning ear to ear. 

Shane put up both his hands as if to surrender and gingerly laid his palm to Ryan’s. 

With a sturdy pull, the muscles in his bicep straining under the sleeve of the blue shirt, Ryan yanked Shane to his feet. “How we doing this? Bridal style?” he asked. 

Shane fluttered his lashes and plastered on an overly innocent smile. “Oh, Mr. Bergara, carry me over the threshold,” he cooed in a feminine, southern accent. 

“When I get you up those stairs, I’m gonna drop you down ‘em.” Ryan put out his arms and Shane lifted his right leg first, letting Ryan take hold and prop him up before trusting enough to allow his other leg off the floor. 

“Think you can handle the stairs?” Shane asked. He wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck, his long legs dangling in the air.

“I wasn’t joking about-I’ll drop you right here.”

But Ryan hoisted Shane up to get a better grip on him then stepped forward, testing his balance. Sturdy enough, and Ryan made his way to the staircase, pausing a moment to look up at them. 

“Come on, Mr. Bergara, I need a strong man to bring me to bed,” Shane said sliding into his southern accent again. 

“Shut up, Shane.” 

One by one, Ryan went up the steps, his fingers curled around Shane’s thighs, his right hand holding tight to the fabric of his plaid shirt. 

Only three steps to go. Ryan could see their bedroom. 

Never more glad to see such an empty room. 

Two more steps. 

“Almost there, Mr. Bergara! Oh golly-jee, you’re so  _ strong _ , sir!” Shane teased and planted a little kiss on Ryan’s chin. 

Last step. 

And then they were in the bedroom. 

Ryan set Shane slowly, gently on the bed as promised and beamed at his boyfriend. “Carried your ass to bed. Like a pro, I might add.” 

Shane grinned and cocked an eyebrow. “Wanna run back down those stairs and cleanup our dishes? I mean, first night, we don’t want mice.” 

Ryan froze then slumped his shoulders. “You owe me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is an older piece that ive had sitting so i banged out 700 words and finished it today 
> 
> was considering making it smut, but here it lies 
> 
> suggestions? should i continue? 
> 
> don't forget kudos and comments!!
> 
> (i promise im working on shane in a skirt fics, they're just going so slowly)


End file.
